JailBreak's Family
by MusicLover5903
Summary: This will be my first story for The Emoji Movie. JailBreak invites Gene and Hi-5 to have dinner with her family in a castle far away from Textopolis.
1. The King and Queen

Chapter 1

Hey everyone, MusicLover5903 is in the house. Happy 2018 .

This is my first story for The Emoji Movie. If you ever watched The Emoji Movie you should hear a voice yelling "Linda" And Jailbreak Replies, "Not now Mom!" This story is what this is all about.

Now on with the reading

On a beautiful day on Alex's phone in Textopolis. Jailbreak was working at Text Center when someone rushed in and yelled

Unknown Voice: "Linda, where are you?"

Jailbreak: "Mom, what are you doing here?"

Jailbreak's Mom: "I want you to come home, my sweet cute little Buttercup."

Then everything went silent, then all the emojis were staring at JailBreak.

Jailbreak then started to blush, pink starts to appear on her cheeks.

JailBreak: "Mom, you're embarrassing me!"

JailBreak's Mom: "I'm so sorry Linda."

JailBreak: "So, you want me to come home."

JailBreak's Mom: "Yes, your father is waiting for you."

JailBreak: "Good! I miss dad so much." "I'll be there before you know it."

JailBreak's Mom: "Okay, I'll let your father know." "Come as soon as possible."

Jailbreak: "Okay."

Meanwhile in Text Center JailBreak was prepared to leave. When Gene and HI-5 stopped her.

Gene: "JailBreak, wait up."

JailBreak: "Hey Gene, HI-5 how's it going?" Then they all Hi five each other.

Gene: "So I was wondering, do you want to hang out?"

JailBreak: "I'm so sorry, but I have to see my family at home."

Hi-5: "You mean far from Textopolis?"

JailBreak: "Yeah."

Gene: "Is it okay for us to come along?"

JailBreak: "Umm, I'm not so sure."

Gene: "Look I see the Twitter Bird delivering a letter."

JailBreak: "Again, with the stupid bird myth."

Then Gene and Hi-5 opened the envelope to read the letter.

Gene: "It's from the King and Queen of Textopolis."

JailBreak: "They're my parents."

Gene and Hi-5: "Wait, your parents are the King and Queen."

JailBreak: Yeah, duhh... I'm a princess."

Gene: "The letter says."

"Dear Linda,

We've heard great things about you saving us from the phone getting deleted.

And we heard you have two friends that helped you on your journey.

We've greatly appreciate to invite your friends so we can meet them."

Love Mom and Dad (King and Queen)

Hi-5: "Whoa, your parents is inviting us to your castle."

Gene: "I feel nervous for meeting the King and Queen of Textopolis."

JailBreak: "Don't worry Gene, my parents would love to meet you guys."

Gene: "Are you sure?"

JailBreak: "I'm 100% positive."

Gene: "Alright, I'll be there."

Hi-5: "We'll both be there."

JailBreak: "Awesome!" "Well, I need to head home." "I don't want my parents to be disappointed."

Gene: "Yeah, you're right."

As Gene and Hi-5 was walking home, Jailbreak has one more thing to say.

JailBreak: "Guys wait, I have something to say before you leave."

Gene and Hi-5: "What is it?"

JailBreak: "I'm pretty sure my parents would want you to look you best."

Gene: "Don't worry, we'll look our best."

Then JailBreak gave them a smile and started to walk to a bus stop.

That's it for my first Emoji Movie FanFiction story. I've got something to tell you guys.

JailBreak will have siblings. I will tell you their names, age and how many she has. Also I'll tell you the King and Queen's name too in the next chapter.

Hope you guys had a great Happy New Years and I will see you guys next time.


	2. Arriving At The Castle

Chapter 2

Here is my second chapter to this story, hope you guys enjoy. Now fans start READIN! Now remember I told you JailBreak has siblings, and here are their names and ages. 3 princes and 3 princesses, 4 if you count JailBreak.

King Harold and Queen Lucy

Prince Aiden-24

JailBreak/Princess Linda-21

Prince Troy-18

Princess Carly-15

Princess Julia-11

Prince Zachary-8

Princess Kayla-2

Back in Gene's house, he was getting prepared to leave. Gene was wearing a tuxedo and a tie.

Mel Meh: "Gene, are you ready to see the princess."

Gene: "Of course I'm ready."

Mary Meh: "You look great."

Then Gene opened the door and saw Hi-5 in a tux too and a bow tie.

Hi-5: "Wow, you look fancy."

Gene: "Why thank you, my friend."

Then they all saw a limo to pick up Gene and Hi-5.

Before Gene got into the car he went to his parents and gave them a good-bye hug.

Mel Meh: "Good luck Gene."

Gene: "Thanks, Dad."

Mary Meh: "Hope you impress the girl."

Gene: "Her name is JailBreak Mom."

Mel Meh: "I have a question Gene."

Gene: "What is it Dad?"

Mel Meh: "Is her name really JailBreak?"

Then Gene became silent for hearing that question.

Hi-5: "Hey Gene, you coming?"

Gene: "I have to go."

Then they both went into the limo to set off to the kingdom.

While they were driving, Gene was thinking about his dad's question stuck in his mind.

Gene: *thinks* "Is her name really JailBreak?"

Meanwhile in a kingdom far away, there lived a king and queen.

King: "What a beautiful day in my castle."

Queen: "But nothing is more beautiful than your own wife."

King: "How's my daughter doing."

Queen: "I told her to come as soon as possible."

Zachary: "Mommy, is Linda coming?"

Queen: "Don't worry, your big sister will come."

Carla: "I can't wait until she arrives!"

Julia: "I'm so excited for Linda to come home."

Aiden: "It's been a long time we've seen her."

Troy: "Yeah, she better come home."

Now onto the next scene with JailBreak/Princess Linda.

She got off the bus and she arrived at the entrance of kingdom.

JailBreak: *breathes deeply* "Finally I'm home."

While she was walking, all the people didn't even recognize her, cause of her outfit and she hasn't been to her home in a long time.

Everyone was just staring at her knowing if she was a stranger.

Just then 2 guards confronted her.

JailBreak: "Hello, fellow people."

Guards: *both in unison* "Just who exactly are you?!"

JailBreak: "I'm just here to see the king and queen."

Left Guard: "I'm sorry, but we can't allow strangers."

JailBreak: "But I'm not a stranger."

Left Guard: "Judging by the way you're dressed, definitely means you're a stranger." Then JailBreak looked down at herself on the way how she dressed.

Right Guard: "We ask you to leave immediately."

Just then a limo arrived, and Gene and Hi-5 came out.

Gene: "We're finally here."

Hi-5: "Looks so majestic."

Gene: "Hey something's happening over there."

Hi-5 "It's JailBreak!"

Gene and Hi-5: "JailBreak!" then JailBreak turned around to see her friends.

JailBreak: "Gene, Hi-5!" and they high fived each other.

Right Guard: "Looks like you brought some friends."

Gene: "JailBreak, what's going on?"

Left Guard: "I'm sorry, but your friend can't cross this line."

Hi-5 "But she lives here."

Right Guard: *sarcastically* "Yeah right."

Gene: "It's true."

Left Guard: "If it is true, who are your parents?"

JailBreak: "The King and Queen."

Right Guard: "You're not a princess."

Hi-5: "But she is a..."

Both Guards: "Leave immediately!"

The guards were pushing them back out of the entrance. Before they were almost out, JailBreak has to show her true self. Then she took off her beanie.

The guards were blinded by the tiara shining.

Right Guard: "I can't believe my eyes."

Left Guard: "You're a princess?!"

JailBreak: "My name is Linda." The guards were surprised by her name. Even Gene and Hi-5.

Both Guards: "You're Princess Linda?!"

Hi-5: "Your name is Linda?!"

JailBreak/Princess Linda: "Yes, my name is Linda." Then Gene remembered what his dad told him.

Gene: *whispers* "So she really does have a name." "Linda is a pretty name."

Guards: "We are so sorry for the huge, big misunderstanding."

JailBreak/Princess Linda: "Apology accepted."

Gene: "So can we see her family."

Guards: "Of course, you may proceed."

Then they were walking to her castle. Gene was looking at JailBreak with a small grin.

JailBreak gave him a smile back, then Gene used his blushing expression.

That's it for tonight's chapter 2, I hope you had fun reading this. And I hope you guys enjoy my next chapter. But until then, see you guys later.


	3. Meet and Greet

Chapter 3

Hey everybody, MusicLover5903 is back, and now for Chapter 3.

As the three emojis were almost to the king and queen. Then music was playing, and everyone was here to celebrate JailBreak's return.

JailBreak: "Thank you, everyone."

Unknown Villager Kid: "I love you Princess Linda!"

JailBreak: *blows a kiss* Then the villager faints with hearts in his eyes.

Then the guards all bowed down to have Gene, Hi-5, and JailBreak to walk up the stairs to meet her parents.

Gene: "Whoa, that is a lot of stairs."

JailBreak: "Oh, it's a lot all right."

Hi-5: "Can you carry me?"

JailBreak: "No, I'm not gonna carry a hand up there!" Hi-5 was then using his puppy eyes and begging.

JailBreak: *groans* "Fine, hop on."

Hi-5: "Yay!" Then he jumped on JailBreak's back.

JailBreak: "OWW, not too hard!"

Hi-5: "Sorry."

Then JailBreak lifted Hi-5 up, with Gene next to her.

*10 minutes later of walking stairs*

JailBreak: *pants heavily* "Okay guys, tour bus is over."

Hi-5: *sighs* "Finally."

Gene: "Wow, that was a lot of stairs."

JailBreak: *groans* "Now my back hurts from carrying you Knuckle Butt."

Hi-5: "Sorry."

Then JailBreak took a great look at the sight of her home.

JailBreak: "Wow."

Gene: "It's amazing"

Hi-5: "Whoa."

They all saw a fountain, bushes, and a pool. Then they all saw the door.

Gene and Hi-5 was excited, except for JailBreak.

JailBreak: (sighs)

Gene: "What's wrong JailBreak?"

JailBreak: "It's just, that I'm really nervous."

Hi-5: "Why?"

JailBreak: "Cause, what if my family won't remember me."

Gene: "Of course they'll remember you, if you were wearing a gown."

Then JailBreak spotted a bush and started walking towards the bush.

Gene: "Hey, where you're going."

JailBreak: "Don't worry, I'll be out in a minute." "No peeking, and don't say anything!

Gene and Hi-5 both shrugged and heard rattling.

(1 minute later)

JailBreak: "Okay guys, I'm done. Then Gene and Hi-5 saw JailBreak in a beautiful, light blue gown.

JailBreak: "So, what do you think?"

Hi-5: "You look good."

Gene: "Awesome." And without notice he made the heart eyes expression.

JailBreak: "Alright guys, I'm ready."

Hi-5 "You seem nervous." Then JailBreak gave Hi-5 a mad grin."

Gene: (chuckles) "Don't worry, Hi-5 is just playing with you."

JailBreak: "He'd better be." Then she went up to Hi-5 and without warning she whispered.

JailBreak: "Cause if you're not, I'll break more than those knuckles."

Hi-5: (gulps)

Gene: "So let's get walking."

Then the three emojis were off to meet JailBreak's family.

Now they finally reached the door to her home.

JailBreak: (breathes in and breathes out) "Okay, you've got this."

Hi-5: "Are you talking to yourself?"

JailBreak: "Of course not, Finger Head!

Gene: "Are you ready?"

JailBreak: "Of course, are you guys ready as well."

Gene and Hi-5: "Yes, we are ready."

JailBreak: "Okay, here goes." Then JailBreak opened the door, but it was dark.

JailBreak: "Why is it so dark?"

Hi-5: "Wow, nice place you got here."

Gene: "JailBreak, what is going on?"

JailBreak: "I don't know."

Then someone turned on all of the lights.

JailBreak's Family: "SURPRISE!"

JailBreak: "Wow, a surprise party."

Gene: "This is amazing."

Hi-5 "This is really cool."

King: "Hi Linda, I'm so happy you're back!"

JailBreak/Princess Linda: "I'm happy too." Then her father and her mother gave her a big hug.

Queen: "My precious daughter has finally returned."

King: "Linda, did you bring your friends?"

JailBreak/Princess Linda: "Of course, they're right here."

Then Gene and Hi-5 walked over to the King and Queen and bowed.

King: "So, you must be Gene."

Gene: "Yes, I am Gene your Highness."

Queen: "And you must be Hi-5."

Hi-5: "Yeah, that's me."

King: "Linda, I am so happy you and your friends saved everyone from getting deleted."

JailBreak/Princess Linda: "Well, it was Gene who saved us."

Gene: "It's true your Highness, it was me who saved everyone.

King: "Then you should be known as "Our Hero".

Queen: "Would you like to meet Linda's siblings?"

Gene and Hi-5: "Yes, please."

Then King Harold and Queen Lucy walked Gene, Hi-5, and JailBreak to meet her siblings.

Aiden: "Hey guys, Linda is here!"

Carly: "Linda!"

Zachary: "Yay, Linda is back!"

Julia: "I'm so excited that Linda is home!"

Troy: (sarcastic tone) "Yay, Linda is here."

Kayla: (baby voice) "Way Rindas wack!"

JailBreak: "Hi everyone!"

Queen: Now Gene and Hi-5, these are Linda's brothers and sisters."

King: "Linda, why don't you do the honors, and greet your siblings to your friends?"

JailBreak/Princess Linda: "Sure."

JailBreak: "Now guys, I'd like you to meet my brother Aiden."

Aiden: "Sup, dudes." Giving Gene and Hi-5 a fist pump.

Gene and Hi-5: "Nice to meet you Aiden."

JailBreak/Princess Linda: "And this is Carly."

Carly: "OMG Linda, your friends are cool."

JailBreak/Princess Linda: "Yeah, they're cool all right."

Gene and Hi-5: "Nice to meet you Carly."

JailBreak/Princess Linda: "This is Troy." *whispers to Gene and Hi-5* "He's kinda a prankster."

Gene and Hi-5: "Well, it is nice to meet you Troy."

Troy: (scoffs) "Hi, or whatever."

JailBreak: "This is Julia."

Gene and Hi-5: Nice to meet you Julia."

Julia: (squeals excitedly) "Linda, Gene is really cool."

Gene: "Aww, that's so nice of you."

JailBreak/Princess Linda: "Yeah." *chuckles awkwardly*

JailBreak/Princess Linda: "Anyway, this is Zachary."

Gene and Hi-5: "Nice to meet you Zachary."

Zachary: "Ooh, Linda has a boyfriend."

Gene: "I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Making JailBreak embarrassed and blushing.

JailBreak/Princess Linda: (mad tone) *whispers* "Zachary, he is not my boyfriend!"

Zachary: "But you're a princess." "He might be your future prince."

JailBreak/Princess Linda: "How about this, I give you $20 if you don't tell anyone."

Zachary: "Deal."

JailBreak/Princess Linda: "Anyway, moving on." "Guys, this is my baby sister Kayla."

Gene and Hi-5: "Aww, it is nice to meet you Kayla."

Gene: "She is so cute."

Hi-5: "So adorable."

JailBreak/Princess Linda: "Kayla, can you say Gene and Hi-5 for your big sister?"

Kayla: (baby voice) "Wean wand Wi-life."

King and Queen: "Good girl."

King: Who's your daddy's princess?"

Queen: "Who's your mommy's princess?" "You are, yes you are."

King: "Now who is ready for dinner?"

Gene, Hi-5, JailBreak, and her siblings: "We are!"

Queen: "Now everyone, go to the dining room."

King: "So we can have a delicious dinner."

Gene, Hi-5, JailBreak, and her siblings: "Yes, your Highness!"

And that's it, hope you guys enjoy, and if you did, please leave a lot of Favorites, views. Please review this chapter if you guys liked it or not. And I will see you guys later Peace out- MusicLover5903


	4. Dinner is Ruined(Comfort with Emotion)

Chapter 4

Hey, I'm back for more. Now let's get ready for Chapter 4. Hope you guys enjoy.

Gene, Hi-5, JailBreak, and her siblings were all sitting at the dining table with the King and Queen.

King: "Linda, why haven't you been home in such a long time."

JailBreak: "Well, I've been working."

King: "My daughter has a job!"

Then everyone was clapping like crazy.

Julia: "Yay, Linda has a job!"

Zachary: "Cool!"

Troy: "Yeah, whatever."

Carly: "OMG!"

Aiden: "Awesome!"

Queen: "So Linda, tell me about this _job."_

JailBreak: *gulps*

King: *gasps* "Don't tell me it's a hacker!"

Gene: "She works at TextCenter, your Highness."

Hi-5: "Yeah!"

Queen: "What a good job Linda."

Gene: "Psst, JailBreak?"

JailBreak: "Yeah."

Gene: "I just wanted to say, that."

Then the door opened, with Chefs who've brought food."

Chef 1: "Dinner is served!"

Then the chefs brought the food to the table."

Chef 2: "Bon' appetit."

Gene: "Wow."

Hi-5: *smack lips* "Delicious."

Queen: "Well, let's not have everyone's tummies rumbling." "Everyone dig in!"

JailBreak: "This is really good."

Gene: "You said it, JailBreak."

Then they both saw Hi-5 eating like an animal.

Hi-5: "Ohh, I'm stuffed." He then looked at Gene and JailBreak who had weird faces.

Hi-5: "What?"

Gene and JailBreak: "Nothing"

Gene: "JailBreak, can I ask you something?"

JailBreak: "Yeah, sure anything."

Gene: "Is your name." But then, Queen asked Her daughter to feed her baby princess.

JailBreak: "Don't worry, I'll be right back."

JailBreak: "Okay Kayla, here comes the choo-choo train."

Kayla: *baby voice* "wo yo na (no, no no)."

JailBreak: "Please Kayla, please eat your baby carrots." Then she flipped the plate.

JailBreak: "Kayla, why did you do that?!" Then Kayla started crying.

Kayla: "WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

JailBreak: "I'm sorry Kayla, please stop crying?"

Gene: "JailBreak, there's something I need to tell you."

JailBreak: "I'm a little busy."

Gene: "It's very important."

JailBreak: "Go ahead, I'm listening."

Gene: "Is your..."

Hi-5: "Uhh, guys a little help here." Julia was playing with Hi-5's fingers.

Gene: Hey, please take it easy on Hi-5?"

Julia: "Linda, can you play dolls with me?"

JailBreak: "Well, you see.." She was then cut off by Troy.

Troy: "Hey Linda!"

JailBreak: "What?!" Troy threw a water balloon at JailBreak.

JailBreak: "What was that for?!"

Troy: *snickers* "You just got pranked!"

JailBreak: *growls* "I'm gonna kill you."

Gene: "JailBreak?"

JailBreak: "What is it Gene?!"

Gene: "Is your name..." Then Carly started talking to JailBreak. The she looked at her.

Carly: "Which makeup do you think is better?" Then Aiden started talking.

Aiden: "Linda, you've got to listen to my music."

JailBreak: "Not now Aiden, I'm in the middle of..." Then she was interrupted by Zachary.

Zachary: "Linda, I can't myself!" "I need to tell mom and dad; you have a future prince!"

JailBreak: "I'll still give you the 20 bucks?!"

Zachary: "But Linda." Then everyone was trying to get her attention. It was driving her crazy.

JailBreak's Family: "Linda, Linda, Linda Linda, Linda!"

Gene and Hi-5: "JailBreak, JailBreak, JailBreak, JailBreak!"

Then JailBreak grabbed her hair then she screamed out...

JailBreak: "SHUT UP!" There was nothing but silence.

Then she saw everyone with scared looks on their faces. Then she saw Gene who seemed worried.

JailBreak: *gasps* "I'm sorry, everyone I'm so, so sorry."

King: "Linda!"

JailBreak: "Yes, Dad."

King: "You are dismissed."

Then JailBreak was running upstairs to her room. Gene desperately wanted to follow her.

Gene: "JailBreak, wait!" He tried to stop her, but she kept running.

King: "What did you say?!"

Gene: "I'm sorry, your Highness."

King: "What did you call my daughter?!"

Hi-5: *whispers* "Busted."

King: "My daughter's name is Linda!"

Gene: "I'm really sorry your Highness." "It won't happen again."

King: "It better not!" "Or else, you will never come to this kingdom again!" "Do you hear me?!"

Gene: "Yes, I hear you Your Highness. Gene then bows to the King.

King: "Good." "Now everyone go to sleep, except for our guests."

Siblings: "Aww!"

King: "Not you Aiden and Carly." "You can stay up."

Aiden and Carly: "Yes!"

Then Gene walked up to Hi-5.

Gene: "Hi-5?"

Hi-5 "Are you going to talk to JailBreak."

Gene: "Don't mention that name in front of the King and Queen."

Hi-5: "Sorry." "But her name is Linda."

Gene: "I know."

Hi-5: "What do you mean, you know."

Gene: "I heard.

Hi-5: "Ohhhh."

Gene: "I'll go talk to her." "You can chill out."

Hi-5: "Got it." Then Gene ran up the stairs. "Oh I forgot, don't cause trouble."

Hi-5: "You got it."

Then Gene walked to JailBreak's room door. But it said "Keep Out"

Gene: *Knocks on door* "JailBreak, are you okay."

JailBreak: *sniffles* "No!"

Gene: "Well, can I come in?"

Then she started to unlock the door. But she won't open the door.

JailBreak: "You can come in." Then Gene opened the door.

He saw JailBreak on her bed with a tear on her face.

JailBreak: *softly* "I'm sorry, for what I did."

Gene: "JailBreak, you don't have to be sorry." He then gave JailBreak a big hug.

JailBreak: *softly* "Not too hard." "I'm not into hugs."

Gene: "Sorry."

JailBreak: "I knew coming here was a bad idea."

Gene: "What makes you say that."

JailBreak: *softly* "I can't tell you."

Gene: "Please?"

JailBreak: *sniffles* "Okay, before l left the phone, my parents wanted me to be the princess to rule the kingdom" "So that night, I snuck out with using my disguise." "I wanted to live on the cloud, so I can be whoever I wanted to be." *softly "A hacker."

Gene: "And that's when I became a malfunction." "When I needed your help to reprogram me to be a meh."

Gene: "But, you've finally reunited with your family." "That's all that matters."

Then Gene held JailBreak's hand. Then she pulled away. Then she cleared her hair and she smiled.

JailBreak: "What was it that you wanted to ask me?"

Gene: "Huh?"

JailBreak: "You said you wanted to tell me something."

Gene: "Right." *whispers* "Here it goes"

Gene: "Is your name Linda?" Then JailBreak's eyes widened.

JailBreak: "What?"

Gene: "Yeah, cause my father thought your name wasn't JailBreak" "That's why I wanted to tell you."

JailBreak: "Yes, it's true." "My real name is Linda." "JailBreak is my hacker name."

Gene: "I think Linda is pretty name."

JailBreak: "Aww, that's so sweet of you."

Gene: "I wish my name could be better than Gene."

JailBreak: "You know; I like you just the way you are."

Then they both looked at each other then they hold hands. Gene had his blushing expression, then his love eyes expression. And then they...

To Be Continued.

That's it for tonight, hope you guys loved it, If you did, please leave a review. And make sure to leave a lot of views. And I will see you guys next time. Peace-MusicLover5903


	5. Secrets Revealed(Until We Meet Again)

Chapter 5

Hey everybody, I'm back for more. Now get to READIN'!

Gene and JailBreak both came up to each other. JailBreak leaned over and then.

Hi-5 and Zachary: "Hey guys!"

Gene: "Aaaah!"

JailBreak: *shrieks*

Hi-5: "What are you guys doing?" Gene and JailBreak both blushed.

Gene and JailBreak: "Nothing."

Zachary: "Were you two kissing?!"

JailBreak: "No, of course not!"

Gene: "I mean I like her as a friend."

Hi-5: "You were kissing Gene weren't you JailBreak?"

JailBreak: "Oh, SHUT UP Hi-5!"

Zachary: "I was right." "You do love Gene don't you."

JailBreak: "No, I do not!"

Zachary: "I'm telling Mommy and Daddy!" As Zachary and Hi-5 were running away.

Zachary said, "Linda's in love!" So did Hi-5.

JailBreak: "Both of you get back here!"

Gene: "What do we do?"

JailBreak: "We need to stop them, before they tell my parents."

Gene: "You got it." Then they both chased after the hand and the sibling.

Zachary: "You can't catch us."

Gene: "Hi-5, come back."

JailBreak: "Zachary, you get back here!"

Then Hi-5 was running out of breath.

Hi-5: *pants heavily* "I can't keep up." Then JailBreak tackled Hi-5.

JailBreak: "Gotcha, Palm Face!"

Hi-5: "Zachary, go on without me."

Zachary: "Got it!"

Gene: "Hi-5, stay here!"

Hi-5: "I need to tell..." Then JailBreak cut him off.

JailBreak: "You tell anyone; I will crack all of those knuckles!"

Hi-5: *gulps*

JailBreak: "Including the thumb!" She then chased after Zachary.

HI-5: *whispers* "Not Tiberius Thumb."

JailBreak: "Zachary, get over here."

Zachary: "Never!" "Almost there." He's almost to the King and Queen.

Then JailBreak saw a tripping hazard in front of Zachary.

She doesn't want her little brother to tell her the truth, but she cares about her brother not to get hurt.

JailBreak: "Zachary, watch out!" Zachary turned and said.

Zachary: "I'm not falling for it Linda!" Then he tripped.

Zachary: *screams* and *crashes*

King: "What was that?!"

Aiden: "What was that?"

Carly: "It was a big crash."

King: "What happened over here!"

Queen: "Zachary!"

Zachary: "I'm okay Mommy." "I just have a booboo."

King: "Linda, did you do this?!"

JailBreak: "I... uh..."

King: "Well?!"

JailBreak: *sighs* "Yes, I did."

King: "Why did you do this?!"

Zachary: "Because she's keeping a secret!"

JailBreak: "No, I'm not!"

Queen: "What secret?" Then JailBreak looked down.

King: "And here's the real question!" She then looked up.

King: "Why did you leave your family in the first place?!" "HUH, can you explain that to me!"

Then Gene, Hi-5, and the rest of the siblings came in the room.

JailBreak: "It's because..."

King: "Because of what?!"

JailBreak: *softly* "It's because I wanted to live on the cloud."

Aiden: "Hey, Dad?"

King: "What is it Aiden?" "I'm in the middle of talking to your sister."

Aiden: "Well, I found this beanie on the floor."

JailBreak: *whispers* "Oh no." Then King took the beanie to examine it.

Carly: "It looks like a hacker would've worn that."

Julia: "A hacker?!"

Aiden: "A hacker?!"

King and Queen: "A hacker?!"

King: "Linda, is this yours!"

JailBreak: *whispers* "Yes."

King: "So all this time, you've ran away from your family just to be a hacker!"

JailBreak: *whispers* "Yes." Then King ripped the beanie to shreds.

King: "Linda, you are grounded!"

JailBreak: "Grounded?"

Queen: "Yes, grounded."

JailBreak: "For how long?"

King: "Forever." Then Gene and Hi-5 gasped.

King: "Now apologize to Zachary!"

JailBreak: "I'm sorry Zachary." Zachary then felt bad for her sister. Then he walked up and hugged her.

Zachary: "I'm sorry too."

King: "Now all of you, go to bed."

Then JailBreak was slowly walking with a tear falling down. Then Gene stopped her.

Gene: "JailBreak, stop." Then JailBreak looked at Gene with a sad expression.

King: "What did you just say?!"

Gene: "King and Queen, I have something to tell you."

King and Queen: "What is it?"

Gene: "Your daughter is the coolest, most interesting emoji I've ever met." Gene said with expression. JailBreak then grinned.

Gene: "Before I met her, I was a malfunction." Everyone gasped.

King: "You're a malfunction!"

JailBreak: " _Was_ a malfunction Dad."

Gene: "You see; I'm supposed to be a meh." "But I have other expressions too." He then blew a kiss. Everyone said, "Awww." Except for the King.

Gene: "Before I came here, something came into my mind."

Aiden: "What is it?"

Carly: "Yeah."

Julia: "I wanna know."

Zachary: "Me too."

Troy: "I don't want to be here, but this might make it a little more interesting."

Gene: "King, remember I called your daughter JailBreak."

King: "Yes, I told you not to said it again!"

JailBreak: " _JailBreak_ was my hacker name Dad."

King: "It is!"

JailBreak: "Well, it _was_ until you ripped my beanie."

Gene: "Anyway, I realized something."

King and Queen: *with amusement* "What is it."

Gene: "That I found out her name was Linda." This then made the King and Queen a little happy.

Gene: "I say Linda is a beautiful name."

Hi-5: "Whoa."

JailBreak: "Aww, that's so sweet of you Gene." She then walks up to Gene.

Gene: "Linda, my feelings are like _huge._ "

JailBreak/Princess Linda: " _Mine_ too."

Gene: "Linda, do you want to know how I feel?"

JailBreak/Princess Linda: "Sure." Gene then whispers...

Gene: "I like you." Then the King started tearing up. Everyone else too, including Hi-5.

JailBreak/Princess Linda: "I like you too." "Do you want to know how I really feel?"

Gene: "Yes." Then JailBreak then kissed Gene on the lips.

Gene: "Wow." Then he kissed her back.

Hi-5: "This is so romantic." Then they pulled away from each other.

They both chuckled and blushed.

Gene: *chuckles* Then he made the heart shape eyes expression.

Zachary: "I knew it!" "You love Gene!"

JailBreak/Princess Linda: "Yes I do Zachary." "You were right." "I'm sorry I got mad."

Zachary: "Apology accepted." She then hugged her brother.

King: "Linda?" Linda turned to look at her father.

JailBreak/Princess Linda: "Yes, Dad."

King: "I'm so sorry I yelled at you." "I'm just really happy for you." "You're officially ungrounded."

JailBreak/Princess Linda: "Aww, Dad." She then hugged her Dad with love and care. Then the queen joined in. With Gene and Hi-5, and her siblings.

King: "I missed you Linda."

JailBreak/Princess Linda: *sniffles* "I missed you too Dad." "I miss all of you."

Then outside the sun was rising. Everyone broke up the hug.

Gene: "Well, I guess we should get going."

Hi-5: "Yeah." JailBreak then looked at her father.

JailBreak/Princess Linda: "Well I guess this is goodbye."

King: "Yeah." She wiped his tear off of his face.

Then they walked them to the door.

King: "Well, I hope you all enjoyed your visit here."

Gene and Hi-5: "Yes, your Majesty."

Queen: "Do come again soon."

Gene and Hi-5: "We will your Highness."

JailBreak: "Goodbye, everyone."

Everyone: "Bye."

King: "Linda, I've got something for you."

JailBreak/Princess Linda: "What is it." He then reveals a new beanie exactly like her old one.

JailBreak/Princess Linda: "Thank you so much Dad!"

King: "It's my apology gift."

JailBreak/Princess Linda: "Thank you." Then she started walking to Gene and Hi-5.

Gene: JailBreak, are you happy that you've visited your family?

JailBreak/Princess Linda: "No need for JailBreak, you can call me "Linda" from now on."

Gene: But you're still a hacker right?"

JailBreak: "I may still be a hacker, but I'm still a princess."

Gene: "I believe you can be both." "Me, I'm just a emoji who has multiple expressions."

JailBreak/Princess Linda: "I say you're cool just the way you are."

They both held hands, then they kissed with emotions.

Everybody: "Awww."

Hi-5: *sniffles* " So romantic."

JailBreak/Princess Linda: "You know Zachary was right, I guess you can be my future prince."

Gene: "And I think you're the perfect princess for me."

JailBreak/Princess Linda: "Awww." Then she kissed him back.

Gene: "So are we ready to leave."

JailBreak/Princess Linda: "Yeah."

Zachary: "Linda, wait!" He ran up to her sister.

JailBreak/Princess Linda: "What is it Zachary?"

Zachary: "Can I tell you something?"

JailBreak/Princess Linda: "Yes, anything."

Zachary: "Is it true when princesses like you whistle, birds fly down from and..."

JailBreak/Princess Linda: "No, that's just a stupid myth!" "Who told you that?!"

Then Zachary pointed at Hi-5.

Hi-5: *chuckles nervously*

JailBreak/Princess Linda: "You are so dead Knuckle Head!" "Why did you tell him?!"

Hi-5: "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

JailBreak/Princess Linda: *facepalmed* "I knew I shouldn't have done that."

Gene: "It is true Linda."

JailBreak/Princess Linda: "Yeah, I guess."

Zachary: "Can you whistle for me please?"

JailBreak/Princess Linda: "I really don't want to."

Julia: "I wanna see a bird."

Aiden: "Yeah, so go ahead and whistle."

Carly: "I'm so psyched!"

Troy: "Wait till' my friends see this."

JailBreak/Princess Linda: "I'm gonna regret this."

Then she took a deep breath and took off her beanie. With her tiara's light tinkling.

Everyone including King and Queen: "Whoa."

JailBreak/Princess Linda: *whistles tune* *triumphant music plays*.

Then nothing came: *triumphant music slows down and stops*.

With a second attempt JailBreak/Princess Linda whistles again.

JailBreak/Princess Linda: *whistles tune* *triumphant music plays*.

Still nothing came. *triumphant music slows down and stops*.

Then she whistled loudly with a third attempt. Then the Twitter bird arrived.

Twitter Bird: *tweeting*

Zachary and Julia: "Birds do love princesses!"

Aiden: "It's not a myth!"

Carly: "It's not a myth at all!"

Troy: "Oh, it's totally not a myth."

Then Gene, Hi-5 and JailBreak hopped onto the Twitter Bird's back.

Then the Twitter Bird Soared into the air.

Gene, Hi-5 and JailBreak were all waving goodbyes to them. As well as her family did too.

As they were gone into the distance.

King: "Wow, I didn't know birds love princesses."

Queen: "That's our Linda."

King: "Yes, she will be a wonderful princess who has good friends like Gene and Hi-5."

Queen: "Kayla, say bye to you big sister Linda."

Kayla: *baby voice* "Lye Winda!"

The End

That's the end of JailBreak's Family. Hope you guys enjoy. If you guys love it, please leave a lot of views, reviews. And I would like you to follow and favorite this story.

And I will see you guys next See you guys next time-MusicLover5903


End file.
